Cursed
by ColtKit
Summary: Dumbledore never sent Harry to the Dursleys. He never had the chance. Remus fled the country with the boy to Japan. An outlaw state in the world of magic which has no official ministry nor schools of magic. Harry learned a different style of magic at a small dojo owned by the Sohmas, which combined raw energy with martial arts, all well attending muggle school. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Cursed

 **Summary:**

Dumbledore never sent Harry to the Dursleys. He never had the chance. Remus fled the country with the boy to Japan. An outlaw state in the world of magic which has no official ministry nor schools of magic. Harry learned a different style of magic at a small dojo owned by the Sohmas, which combined raw energy with martial arts, all well attending muggle school. Yaoi

A/N:

Harry's magic style is a mixture of Mass Effect Biotic powers, Dragon Ball Z Kai attacks, and Avatar the last airbender elemental bending. The members of the Zodiac can do the same in addition to communicating and controlling animals of their sign along with Having Heightened senses. Harry was also taught how to make runes, enchantments, and potions by Remus.

###

 **Chapter One**

Remus worst fear had come true. The day that had give him so many nightmares. The day the lycan was discovered by the British Wizarding World... it wasn't going as bad as he expect.

"It really is good to see you again Remus," Dumbledore smiled, sipping tea as he sat on the floor in Japanese custom. The table was low. There really was no room for chairs, "I actually hadn't expected to find you in so... free a place,"

"It has it's benefits," said Remus, politely.

"Since there are no real schools here I imagine you've been teaching Harry yourself?"

"Only a few things: Potions, runes, enchantments, magical history and theory, and other such things he can't learn elsewhere but no real spell casting. It's nearly impossible to find a wand maker in this country and with the whole 'supply and demand' thing they cost a fortune. I had to settle for enrolling Harry in a Dojo when he was 6. I thought it was too young but it's the norm here. The Dojo is held a few hours a day after school and teaches students how to channel their magic in combination with martial arts.

"It's beautiful to watch, like a graceful dance. They learn magic in it's most raw form where they tap into their own internal energies by channeling it directly through the body. It puts a lot of strain on them so they have to train their bodies to be physically powerful enough to handle it. They have techniques to train both their bodies and magical pathways at the same time,"

"Yes," Dumbledore imagined, "It's certainly a style of magic which takes much more effort to master then just waving a wand about. I believe the wizards here actually call themselves 'Psychics' and their style of magic 'chakra manipulation',"

Remus nodded, "Yes that's right. Magic is even done pretty openly here as their are no laws against it,"

"Or laws of any kind," Added Dumbledore.

"Most of us obey the laws of the Muggle government but no, they have no laws regarding magic," Remus took a sip of tea, "It makes it easier for lycans to adopt as they don't particularly care about things like that... The muggles here actually have a good deal of respect for magical creatures. They still fear us but it's better here with their culture and religious beliefs being heavily influenced by Legends of magical beings,"

Dumbledore just nodded at that.

Remus smiled, "As you said, there are no big schools here to teach magic, but there are thousands of small dojos scattered everywhere. The children occasionally get together from rival dojos to have tournaments. There are even tournaments specifically for grownups to show off their 'psychic powers'. They do love their tournaments," he chuckled, "I've enrolled Harry in a few of them. He's actually won a capable or at least placed in the semifinals,"

Dumbledore smiled, "That's good... Remus I hate to say this but how are you doing, money wise. I know you always had trouble holding a decent job, because of you affliction,"

Remus smiled, "As I said, they treat magical beings better here. I actually own my own business downstairs where I sell potions, runes, enchantments, and such. I might not have any education beyond Hogwarts but Magical artifacts are very much in demand here. With so few knowing anything about how to make them in this country even my novice skills are appropriated. In fact the very reason I am a novice and sell cheaper artifacts means I get a good deal of business... I even sell to muggles occasionally and no one cares.

"The moving chess sets are actually one of my hotter selling items but brooms are all but worthless. Psychics are taught at an early age how to fly using only their own magical power. It's a difficult skill to master as it requires a lot of magical stamina for continuous flight. The dojo master told me flying was a good way to get the kids training their bodies and pathways without them realizing it. You'll be pleased to hear Harry is a natural at it. He likes to fly to school every day..."

Remus smiled thinking of how happy the boy was well in the air, "Anyway, potions are my most popular item, especially to muggles. Of course I don't have Snape's skill but I know enough to cure most muggle ailments and lesser injuries. I'm not rich by any means but I am upper middle-class. We have a good life. Harry wants for nothing,"

"Still, I'll give you the key to Harry's vault. Seeing as Harry hasn't made use of his school fund it should probably be used to pay for the dojo,"

Remus sighed, "I don't really need help with that but maybe Harry can use it to pay for university," Smiling at that. Remus had been worrying about Harry's college but the money in the vault was actually enough for Harry to get a Doctorate from a prestigious school, "Harry knows about the fortune his parents left him and that he can't access his main family vault until he's of age. I've been teaching him the value of money so he doesn't end up wasting it on frivolous things,"

Dumbledore nodded, "I'd expect nothing less. You always took your responsibilities seriously as a child. I can't imagine you'd lax when it came to Harry's wellbeing," the old man took another sip, "Harry must be 15 now, a very confusing age. I hope your managing. I remember what terrors you and James were back then,"

"Thankfully Harry takes a lot after his mother but he does seem to be a magnet for trouble,"

Dumbledore chuckled again before growing more somber, "Does... does Harry like it here?"

"Harry is very happy in my care," Remus assured.

"Of course he is but I meant is he happy in Japan," Dumbledore asked.

"It's the only place he's ever known. I don't imagine he'd be happy in so restricting a place as Magical England," knowing what the old sage was really asking.

Dumbledore sighed, "I imagine not... still it's safe now. Voldemort is no longer an issue. I captured his wrath some years ago,"

Remus froze.

"I managed to trick him into going after a fake Philosopher stone and trapped him in a mirror made by the Goblins," Dumbledore took another sip, "He's trapped there for all eternity, like so many of the mirror's other victims,"

Remus sighed with relief knowing Voldemort was a threat Harry would never know, but still, "Voldemort wasn't the only reason I left England... You know the ministry would never let a man with my affliction raise a child,"

Dumbledore sighed, "Harry is 15 now and been in your care since he was a year old. There is hardly anything they can do at this point,"

Remus shook his head, "Japan may have a fairly barbaric magical world but it's the only home Harry has ever known. He has many friends here. I'm sorry Albus but it would do him more harm then good to leave,"

Dumbledore sighed, "I suppose that's true. Still I might like to visit from time to time, if it isn't too much of an intrusion,"

"Your always welcome Albus,"

"Where is Harry now?"

"At school. He started his first year of muggle high school some months ago. It's interesting that all wizarding children are expected to study the sciences alongside magic. Of course their style of magic might require more work it's not as complex so they can handle it just fine,"

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately most Muggle born Psychics don't even know about any of the training programs here,"

"No, they are expected to find out about it on their own since their is no guiding magical government. However muggle borns are treated absolutely no different then any other mage. Harry would likely be horrified if he went to Britain and saw how they are treated,"

Dumbledore sighed.

Remus thought it was a good opportunity to change the subject, "Unfortunately Harry's martial arts instructor has taken a sabbatical to give his son some more personalized training. Thankfully Harry's such a good boy that he's been keeping up with his studies on his own. It's not like the dojos have any kind of formal academic criteria,"

###

"Kyo?" Harry wandered down to find a cat on the ground. He followed the boy out of class. Well not directly. Unlike Kyo, who prefered the window, Harry took the stairs, "Surely the girls didn't stress you out that much,"

The Sohmas were cursed. Although it was a big secret in the Muggle world it was pretty common knowledge among the psychics.

Whenever a Sohma Psychic became stressed or hugged by a member of the opposite sex they transformed into the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat. The curse seemed to only inflict members of the family that possessed magic, which wasn't many, and not all of them were actually cursed. It was only 13 per generation.

The cat was actually the reason behind the Curse. Hundreds of years ago a Witch from the Sohma clan fought along side 12 spirits to contain a demon, the cat. The witch sealed them all away, bound to her family line. The spirits were suppose to contain the cat for all eternity with human Sohmas as there host. It was a self inflicted curse to contain the demon...

Kyo was the unlucky host of the demon itself. It's why he had such a temper... and why his whole family hated and shunned him. They blamed him when they should be praising him for keeping the demon locked away... Harry didn't hate him. He might even go as far to say as he loved him.

Of course that didn't matter to Kyo. He just wanted his family's acceptance.

Harry knew Kyo from the Dojo he went to. Kyo was the Master's adoptive son.

"H-Harry?" the Kyo cat blinked, "What are you going here?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm in your class dumbass,"

"Who you calling a dumbass!?" Kyo roared.

"My best friend who didn't notice I was seated a couple desk behind him," Harry teased, "But it's okay, I forgive you. After all, you were busy hyperventilating over girls,"

"Fuck off!"

Harry just grinned, "It's good to see you to. You disappeared for 4 months. You must have gotten really strong now with all that secret training,"

"Strong enough to kick your ass,"

"Not in that form your not,"

Kyo literally hissed.

"I've been working on my elemental bending. It's been hard on my own but Dad bought me a bunch of Scrolls of beginner techniques and those have been a lot of help. Did your dad start you on that?"

Kyo smiled, always happy to talk martial arts,"Of course! I'm a fire bender!"

Harry blinked, "Really? I would have figured you'd have a plant affiliation,"

Kyo blinked back, "Why plants?"

"Oh you know, so you can get catnip more easily,"

"Why you!" he pounced on Harry and started mauling him with his tinny paws.

Harry just laughed well crying, "Ow OW,"

There was a pop of smoke and Kyo changed back to his human form, completely naked as usual when this happens. Kyo gave him one last bop to his head before getting dressed.

"So," Harry smiled, "Why ARE you here? Don't get me wrong. I love the idea of us going to the same school but it seem strange you'd want to go to a coed Academy,"

"Who the hell said I wanna!" Kyo yelled, "I don't have a choice. It was Akito's decision,"

Harry groaned, "Great, how's that asswipe planning to make you miserable this time," The head of the Sohma family was a real ass, downright abusive in fact. He was the core of the curse. A direct descent of the witch who placed the seal. As such he was the curse's core, suffered frequent illness, and like her and all the ones before would die young.

Kyo didn't say anything for a moment, "You shouldn't talk about him like that,"

"Right right, martyrs get to act as big of jerks as they like," Harry waved off.

Kyo stayed silent for a few more moments before blurting out, "He's making me stay with Yuki at Shigure's house,"

Harry gasped as he looked at Kyo. He calmed after a moment and simply said, "Told you he's an ass,"

Kyo slowly smiled at that but quickly lost it, "A girl found out our secret... the idiots let her move in as a house keeper, not sure why,"

Harry shrugged, "Probably because the dog's an idiot," Harry never met Shigure but he heard a lot about him from Kyo. He was a novelist and a bit of a goof from what the boy knew of him. He was cursed with the dog spirit of the Zodiac, "So a girl knows about the curse and your living with her along with the dog and that damn rat. Where's Master in all of this?"

"Akito ordered him across seas to run an errand and wouldn't let him take me with him," Kyo growled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "How is this guy not an ass,"

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, "Just because you know about the curse doesn't mean you actually KNOW anything about it!"

Harry sighed, "Your right... sorry. This all must be stressful for you. No wonder you transformed,"

"Actually..." Kyo blushed, "The girl grabbed me when I was about to teach that damn rat a lesson,"

Harry blinked before laughing.

"It's not funny Dammit!"

Harry tried to stop, he really did, "Sorry, sorry. I just can't get the image out of my head," well Kyo growled Harry finally managed to choke back his laughs, "So who's the girl? Is she in our class to?"

"Y-yeah," Kyo nodded, getting ackward again, "Tohru Honda,"

Harry thought on her name, "Isn't she that airhead who hangs out with the Yankee and that goth psychic chick,"

Kyo scuffed, "Yeah that's her,"

"Huh, I should probably try to get to know her a little better. If she's going to be living with you I mean," Harry snickered, "Knowing you, you probably already made her cry a few times. I need to let her know you don't actually mean most of the hurtful things you say,"

"You won't do anything!" Kyo yelled before speaking more quietly, "I'll handle it,"

Harry studied his friend a moment, "You actually did make her cry... didn't you?"

Kyo didn't respond.

After an ackward silence Harry said, "Come on, we're skipping. Show me the house,"

###

"Ah and who do we have here," Shigure as the boys walked into the house, "First day of school and you've already made a friend to skip class with,"

"Bite me," Kyo glared.

Harry smiled and slightly bowed to the older man, "Hello I'm Harrison Lupin but everyone calls me Harry. I know Kyo from the dojo and was thrilled to see we'd be spending the school year together,"

Shigure smiled well thinking on the name, "Lupin, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Remus Lupin by any chance,"

"He's my dad," Harry smiled standing up.

Kyo explained, "Harry's a psychic,"

The dog smiled, "Well I figured if you know him from your dojo. They don't exactly let normal people in there. No offense," looking at Harry.

Harry smiled, "I'd take more offense at actually being called 'normal',"

Shigure chuckled, "Well don't just stand there. Come, sit, have some tea,"

"Thank you,"

Harry took a seat at the table but Kyo chose to lay down on the porch.

As the boy poured himself a cup of tea Shigure asked, "Since you went to our family dojo I take it you know about the Zodiac?"

"Well that and my father has been supplying Akito with potions to ease his health issues for years," Harry shrugged.

"Yes that to," Shigure smiled, it's how he was familiar with Remus after all.

Taking a sip of his tea Harry informed, "Yes, I'm aware of the curse. Akito has been paying my dad a lot of money to research it in order to extend his lifespan. He's a European trained wizard so he knows a lot of stuff we don't about managing curses... and yes... I have seen Kyo's true form,"

Kyo yelled, "He never asked about that!"

Harry ignored him, "It's about as terrifying and pitiful as my dad's... but not as painful to see... at least Kyo doesn't try to eat me when he changes,"

Shigure studied the boy a moment and Kyo stayed quiet, staring away from them at the trees.

Shigure's eyes turned sympathetic, "Yes, being raised by a werewolf I imagine you'd probably understand the hardships of curses better then most,"

Harry smiled, "I was more half joking when I said that,"

Shigure shrugged, "Which means you were at least half serious,"

"Maybe barely so... seeing my dad when he gets like that..." Harry thought out loud, "It can be hard to bare. Especially when he starts clawing at his own skin well howling in agony," Harry smiled, "Compare to seeing your own farher like that on a monthly basis Kyo's occasional episodes are a breeze to handle,"

Kyo huffed but didn't say anything.

"Although Kyo is much uglier," Harry cheekily added.

Kyo yelled, "Fuck off!"

"I wonder," Harry thought out loud, "how this girl will act if she ever sees it,"

Kyo gasped before growling, "I'm too careful for that! She'll never see it! She doesn't even need to know about it so keep your damn yap shut,"

Harry sighed, "I was just wondering. You know I'd never do something to hurt you,"

Kyo huffed.

Harry stayed for a couple hours, chatting about more mundane things, before going back home. Shigure seemed like a nice enough person and seemed pretty accepting of Kyo. There was still the troubling notion that the Rat lived there to. Harry never really bothered with Prince Yuki, even at the dojo. He just knew how much Kyo hated him. Harry actually been upset when he found out Yuki was in his class this year but he mostly just ignored him. Now that wasn't an option.

"Harry!" Papa Remus growled as Harry walked through the door of their condo just above their shop, "I got a call from school today. What were you thinking skipping out on all your classes?"

Harry sighed, "Sorry dad. Kyo started at my school today and he was having a real tough time. I took him home and hang out with him for a few hours,"

Remus sighed, "What was so hard about it, besides the obvious," all the girls probably freaked him out with his curse.

"Akito's really trying to hurt him right now. He had him move in with the rat,"

Remus froze, understanding the implications.

"He even sent Kyo's dad out of the country. I guess it's some kind of punishment for them both since they disappeared for 4 months,"

Remus sighed, "Akito can be creative with his cruelty. It was good of you to comfort your friend but call me next time,"

Harry nodded.

Remus didn't know how to say the next part so he blurted out, "You're grandfather is in town,"

Harry yelped, "I have a Grandfather!?"

Remus smiled at the boy's shocked expression, "It's more of an honorary thing. See he was the the Headmaster of my school in England. He was close friends with your father's side of the family and was an honorary uncle to your birth father. I got to know him pretty well through James and he liked spoiling the lot of us,"

"Why haven't I ever met him before?" Asked Harry. He didn't know much of the details about what brought them to Japan. He just knew Remus moved them out here to get away from the war that claimed his birth parents lives.

"He had too many responsibilities back in England. He wasn't just headmaster of a school but a general during the war. Now that it's over he wanted to get reacquainted with his family. Honorary though we may be he doesn't actually have any grandchild of his own. I think he's looking forward to spoiling you,"

"Oh," Harry nodded, that made sense, "is he staying here,"

Remus smiled, "He's sleeping in the guest room. Leave him be if you will. He's an old man. He's almost 200,"

"Wow," It wasn't unusual for magic users to live so long but it was still a long time.

"Wow indeed,"

###

Shigure smiled looking at Kyo as he continued to lay on the porch, "Harry seems nice,"

Kyo grunted.

"I imagine it must be comforting to have a friend who has such personal knowledge of living with a curse,"

"That's just it isn't it," Kyo mumbled, "He's used to stuff like this. He's no different then if he actually grew up in the Sohma clan,"

"I imagine that's true. I can't imagine what it be like to watch someone you love go through what Remus does. It's hard to remember that there are some families worse off then our own. Curses that are far worse then our own,"

"At least they love each other," Kyo muttered.

"Now Kyo you have plenty of people who love you. Your master, even many members of the Zodiac, including myself. I know you want to actually be included in many of the Zodiac traditions but maybe you should be thankful for the things you have,"

"Tsk,"

"All or nothing is it?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kyo growled.

"True... I might be a Zodiac but it's not really the same is it. I just have to avoid the fairer sex and I can live a relatively normal life. You take those beads off and you become a literal monster... I wonder... does Harry's joking nature about it help? I've always treated it like a taboo subject so as to not cause you distress but maybe I was wrong,"

Kyo sighed, "It helps a little but more so... I like the fact he admits he's scared of me... but as he says... he's seen things far worse then me,"

"Yes Werewolves can be terrifying creatures,"

"Remus has a cell in his basement... I dropped by Harry's house one night, didn't even realize it was a full moon... Harry didn't want to let me in but you know me. I'm pretty inconsiderate... I came in... wandered into rooms I shouldn't have... and I saw him.

"He was just as hideous as my true form. Nothing like the powerful creatures you see in the movies. He was chained up inside a large cage but he had broken some of the chains and was tearing chunks off his body... there was blood everywhere... and Harry saw when he came in to get me out..."

'Daddy Daddy please stop,' Kyo remembered Harry beg the mindless beast.

Kyo sighed, "When it saw us he started snarling and reaching out of the cage... Harry got clawed pretty bad... I helped treat Harry's wound and stayed until the sun rose. When Remus turned back into a human Harry helped him out of the cage and into bed... he skipped school so he could spend the day nursing him. He wore long sleeves so his dad wouldn't know he hurt him.

"He did that every month, sometimes more then once depending on how many days the full moon lasted... He chained his dad up in the cage so he wouldn't hurt himself, activate some kind of rune to keep the sound from getting out, then nursed him back to health the next day. He's been doing that his whole life. It's normal for him...

"He was six when I thought it be fun to have our unplanned sleep over... We hadn't even been friends that long, he had just started training at Master's dojo. I was just so excited to met another boy my age I didn't think...

"I remember seeing that thing and feeling guilty about all my own self pity. It was the first time I realized there really is someone, no matter what, who has it worse then you... I tried to go back to keep Harry company on nights of the full moon. I did whenever I could... but I never went back in that room again... I don't think Remus knows I ever did... Harry said it was just a bad night since he didn't make the chains tight enough. Normally Remus just spends the night fully restrained but he still screams in pain as his blood literally boils under his skin... It's so fucked up..."

"After that I showed Harry what I was... I thought he would accept me... I was right. He did without question. His voice trembled as he jokingly said 'Yeah your pretty ugly but you got nothing on my dad'... Harry became pretty over protective of me after that...

"Akito was pissed when he found out I blabbed the secret but he couldn't do anything. Remus is the only trained wizard we know of in all of Japan. He helps Akito manage his pain and has even extended his life expectancy by a decade... Akito couldn't wipe Harry's memories without cutting ties with one of the few people who can help him... So Akito beat me instead... when Harry found out...

"Harry might not have had a lot of training but he has A LOT of raw power. His birth parents signed some kind of dark magic contract which transfered all their chakra to him on their death... the expected to die, they were soldiers in a war back in England... anyway Harry is literally 3 times as powerful as your average highly trained psychic... and he let it all loose on Akito, nearly killed him... Akito hasn't touched me since but he's always finding new ways to make me miserable,"

"Harry got in HUGE trouble with Remus for it and as a result Harry has some kind of unwritten rule with Akito that as long as he doesn't actually touch me he'll stay out of it,"

"Strange, looking at the boy I wouldn't image he'd be some ferocious little protector,"

"He's actually the best fighter in our age group. Not only does he have raw power but he picks up new techniques easily... he's even beaten Yuki in sparing more then once... they're about tied in skill but Harry's more powerful... I yelled at him the first time he kicked Yuki's ass... It was stupid but it was something I always wished I could do... to prove I'm better then the rat... that I'm good enough to join the family...

"Master's pretty big on tough love. He often points out that even if I do beat Yuki it won't change anything but I have to... I have to have some kind of hope, otherwise what's the point,"

Shigure sighed but chose not to say anything. It wasn't an ackward silence. It felt natural. Kyo laying on the porch looking out at the trees well Shigure worked on his latest novel. Eventually their talks turned to Tohru. It was nice, sitting here giving the boy fatherly advice and encouragement. Unfortunately when Yuki got home Kyo slinked away.

It was too bad they couldn't get along. Yuki was really a polite child, always kind and gentle. Unfortunately life in the Zodiac inner circle wasn't as wonderful as Kyo imagined. Kyo might have only been physically abused by Akito once but Yuki was his favor victim.

Where most who knew the secret praised the children of the rat, Akito blamed the rat for everything that happened to their family.

Legend tells it that the rat spirit and the cat demon used to be friends but the rat betrayed the cat which lead to the cat attacking many villages in a rage. Which obviously lead to the family curse to stop it... who knows maybe the Zodiac legend was true and it really was over a prank about a party. Demons were known for being very emotional creatures and not very rational. They were creatures of chaos after all, not evil but certainly not having the same concepts of morality.

The violent temper of those born under the sign of the cat was legendary. Always getting mad over the littlest of things. It was hard for them to learn to control. It was a trait of the demon.

"Yuki," Shigure smiled at the boy. This young teen had been living with him for several months now and Shigure had to admit he didn't expect to enjoy his company so much. He loved teasing the boy but they actually had a few nice talks to, "Do me a favor and wait to pick up Tohru another day,"

Yuki blinked, "Why?"

"Well so Kyo can give her a proper apology of course. She's worked herself in such a state it's the least he should do," saying it in a way to not make the child angry nor like he was doing any favors for Kyo. The boys really hated each other, such a shame.

###

 **The Next Day**

"So did you work things out with the girl?" Harry asked.

Kyo scoffed, "Yeah we worked it out,"

"Good, then you can introduce me," Harry grinned, "I still have to make sure this girl is good enough for you,"

Kyo growled, "Oh come off it, it's not like we're dating!"

Harry just grinned.

###

 **A/N:**

I've been looking for just one story to focus on for this website. Tell me if you like this Story and you think I should continue.

Future Pairings:

Yuki / Haru

Kyo / Harry

Shigure / Ayame


	2. Chapter 2

**9 Years Earlier**

Kyo applied the ointment to the ugly gash across Harry's arm. It was a magical potion thing Remus made that would heal the wound much faster, although it would leave a nasty scar since a werewolf's scratch acted as a magical wound.

Kyo was shaking as he began wrapping up Harry in bandages. That was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. It was grotesque... was that how people saw him without his beads. Was he just a savage monster in there eyes.

"How can you stand it?" Kyo muttered, "How can anyone stand to be in the same room with that... that thing..."

Harry stayed quiet for a long time before finally saying, "I can't,"

Kyo felt his eyes burn. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"It terrifies me when he's like this but that's not the worst part... it hurts. It really hurts to see what he does to himself. His own blood starts hurting him. I got some on me once and it actually burned my skin"

Harry held up his other arm and showed off an old burn scar. The blood had literally, actually, burned him, "I can't imagine what it be like to have that stuff inside you... Too be so hurt by your own blood you try to tear out your own veins. Thankfully when he's like this his body heals to fast for anything he does to himself to kill him... but still... he goes mad from the pain. Attacking anything he sees in a rage... even me... but it's not his fault. It's just what it means to be cursed,"

Kyo froze looking at the boy. Hoping, just hoping to hear him say something to make it all better.

"It's not his fault... it be wrong to blame him for what he is. It hurts to see him like that not because it's sick to see but... but because I love him... He's my dad... I hate to see him in so much pain. Knowing there is nothing I can do to help.

"I'm not supposed to but sometimes I sit in the basement and let him see me. That way he'll try attacking me instead of himself... I think it helps, gets his mind on something other then the pain... I just got too close this time... it was stupid on my part... I just want to help him...

"It's not his fault he's cursed... he can't help it... He's scary when he's like this but it's not like he's like this all the time. He just... Dad is the kindest man in the world... He's always doing so much to take care of me. What kind of person would I be if I turned my back on him. Even when he's like this... especially when he's like this,"

Harry looked at Kyo with something in his eyes, "He scares me. He really really scares me when he's like this but it doesn't change anything. He's still my daddy. He's still the man who sits by my bed all night when I'm sick. The man who taught me how to ride a bike and how to read. The man who holds me when I cry... what he is doesn't matter. WHO he is is everything... you believe me, don't you Kyo?"

"Yeah... I believe you..."

###

 **Present Day**

Kyo rolled his eyes as Harry bowed to Tohru. The boy was so formal. They were standing in the back of the school where no one could see them. It was the beginning of there free period.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Tohru Honda," Harry smiled.

Tohru frantically bow back, "Oh no, the pleasure's all mine, really,"

Harry snickered standing up, getting a kick out of how frantic she was being.

Tohru blinked not understanding what the joke was, "Oh so... you're a friend of Kyo's,"

Harry nodded, "Yep. We've know each other since the diaper days but that might make you think we met much earlier then we did. See Kyo used to have a major bed wetting problem,"

"I did NOT!" Kyo yelled,

"Anyway," Harry continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I'm aware you were filled in on the whole Zodiac thing," he smiled at her.

Tohru blinked in confusion before grinning widely, "Oh yes that's right, are you a member of the Zodiac?"

Harry laughed, "Oh no, not me. I'm not even a Sohma,"

"Oh," Tohru blinked, "but I thought... only a few people outside the family knew the secret,"

"That might be true for muggles but it's pretty common knowledge among Psychics," Harry smiled.

"Uhmmm, Muggles?" Tohru blinked.

Kyo sighed, "It's some weird English word. It's just what they call people without magic,"

"Without-" It suddenly clicked and Tohru began to babble, "Oh so your a psychic, just like Hana,"

"Well no," Harry explained, "Hana doesn't really hang out in the same circles as myself. I believe she studies as a priestess at a temple actually,"

Tohru blinked, "Y-yeah that's right... So you do know Hana..."

Harry shrugged, "Not really. As I said we don't really travel in the same circles. It's more I know of her. I tried talking to her once when we wound up in the same class. You know, offered to take her to a few magical hang outs I know, but she turned me down. Something about my electrical signals being too... dark... She seemed scared of me. I think, with her high level of spirit awareness, she must have smelled my dad on me or something,"

"Huh?"

Harry sighed, "My dad's a werewolf,"

"A-a Werewolf!" Tohru gasped, "I can't believe it, that's so cool,"

"... cool?" Harry continued to smile but there was something behind it now.

"Oh yes, I mean they look so magnificent in the movies and old Fairytales. It must be amazing to-"

"Tohru-" Kyo tried to stop her but it was too late. The damage was done.

"Miss Honda," Harry smiled pleasantly, "Maybe I should introduce you to my dad next full moon and you can tell me just how 'magnificent' he is,"

"Harry," Kyo growled warningly.

"Oh that would be amazing," Tohru grinned back.

"Well I better get going," Harry smiled, "See you later Kyo," and with that he left.

Tohru blinked, puzzled by Harry's sudden departure, "Did... did I say something wrong?"

Kyo sighed, "You talked about a curse as if it was some great thing. Honestly do you think something like Lycanthropy would be anything like in the movies. I know you can be dense but damn,"

"Oh I..." Tohru tried to think.

"Forget all those girly romance novel crap and focus more on the old horror movies. Then times it by a few thousand," Kyo glared.

Tohru felt her heart sink.

"Werewolves become mindless beast every full moon but it's more then that. You really think your bones reshaping themselves is a pleasant experience. How about your blood boiling in your veins and cooking your insides,"

"Boiling?"

"Like water in a pot... Remus tries to rip them out of his body every full moon to relieve the pain,"

"He tries to rip out his veins!" Tohru yelled.

"Harry has to chain him up every month so he doesn't kill himself,"

Tohru gasped, "I... I had no idea..."

"Listen just because something is 'magical' does mean it's good. A curse is a curse after all. They don't call it that because it's a fun experience," Kyo said seriously. Sighing Kyo looked in the direction Harry had walked. He had wanted Harry to like her but it didn't seem like he'd be willing to give her a chance after that, "Look it might be best if you stayed away from- WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?"

Tohru ran off, quickly catching up to Harry, "Lupin-san!" she ran up behind him and Harry stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around to look at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of what you and your dad are going through. Kyo explained what being a werewolf really means,"

"and he accuses me of having a big mouth," Harry commented but still didn't look back.

"Harry..." Tohru strained her voice, forcing herself to speak above a whisper, "I... I'm sorry. That's really all I can say. I know I'm pretty ignorant about this stuff. I don't know anything about what it means to be cursed. After meeting the Sohmas you'd think I'd be more sensitive about that stuff. But Harry I think your dad really is magnificent,"

Harry clenched his fist.

"To live like that, it must take a lot of courage. Looking at you, it's easy to see how happy you are. It speaks well of your dad. It means he doesn't let his burdens get in the way. To suffer like that and not let it hold him back. You're dad just sounds so amazing. Like I said... magnificent,"

"... he is..."

"And Harry,"

The boy finally looked back at her.

"I think your magnificent to,"

###

"She's weird," Harry said to Kyo as the two were now seated in their classroom. Miss Honda was a little bit aways talking to her friends.

"Tell me about it,"

"But she does have a way about her doesn't she," Harry commented feeling oddly at peace after her little speech.

"It's just how she is," Kyo grunted

"I can see why you like her," Harry shrugged.

"Who said I like her!?" Kyo snapped.

Harry smiled, "I didn't mean it like that... but you know... a girl like that... I don't think she could actually handle seeing my dad... with how sensitive she is, how deeply she seems to feel... It might just break her,"

"... yeah..." Kyo admitted, realizing Harry was really talking about his true form.

"Hey everyone," Tohru got their attention as she held up a deck of cards, "Let's play Rich Man poor man,"

Harry groaned, "What's with everyone insisting on playing games I don't know,"

Tohru yelped, "Oh I'm sorry I-"

Kyo interrupted her as he said to Harry, "Ever time I try to teach you you whine about how boring it is,"

"What can I say, I prefer Exploding Snaps. Playing with a muggle deck is hardly any fun," Harry grunted.

Tohru's friend Hana spoke with a hallow voice, "You're spoiled by your father's shop dark one,"

Harry grinned, "Maybe a little," he admitted.

"Shop?" Tohru blinked

Harry smiled, "Oh my father owns a magic shop,"

"A magic shop!" Tohru exclaimed, "Like a real magic shop with potions and spell books and pixie dust,"

Harry sweet dropped, "Well sorta. We don't really sell spell books. Mostly just magical artifacts my dad makes; potions, runes, enchantments, seals, a lot of magical toys, and such,"

"That's so cool!" Tohru awed.

Her friend the Yankee insisted, "Come on let's play. The little magician can practice pulling rabbits out of his hat if he's too bored by our mortal card game,"

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't raise to her bait. Of course when she started in on Kyo he jumped on it. Harry just sighed at hearing, "Loser has to clean the classroom by themselves," Kyo never could resist a challenge. Of course Harry wasn't all that surprised when he lost. Not because Kyo sucked or anything but...

"Honestly what made you think you could take on someone with as high of Spirit Awareness as Miss Hana," Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Kyo clean. It was only them and Tohru and Yuki. Although where Yuki came from he wasn't sure as he wondered away during free period.

"Shut your damn face brat," Kyo snapped.

"You know she probably knew what your cards were before you even drew them," Harry snorted.

"Hana wouldn't cheat!" Tohru insisted.

Harry scuffed, "She cheats all the time. Of course it's not like she can help it. She just knows things. It's not like there is an off button. Makes playing card games with her a bit unfair though,"

"It doesn't matter," Kyo glared, his eyes filled with determination, "Next time I'll beat her," he really did love a challenge. The harder it was the more joy he got out of it. Kyo suddenly got in Yuki's face and started yelling, "Just like I'll beat you, you damn rat!

Harry groaned as they started bickering but without warning Yuki suddenly kicked Kyo in the face.

"I can't even stand to look-" Before Yuki could finish his sentence a green orb suddenly slammed him in the back.

Yuki went flying across the room and slamned into the wall.

Harry growl, his green aura bursting around him as he clenched his fist in front of his face, "I don't care what your deal is, you don't go taking it out on your cousin," as Yuki stood back up, "Maybe you need to work out your frustration on someone actually capable of fighting back,"

Kyo roared, "Damn it Harry I know how to fight. I don't need you butting in all the time!"

"Fine," Yuki glared, "Let's see you fight for the honor of your beloved Princess,"

Kyo snarled, "You damn rat! I'm not a princess!"

Harry charged forward and Yuki snapped his arm towards him only for Harry to dodge it.

Tohru gaped as light covered them both. Burst of energy erupted from their punches and kicks, emitting little burst of light just above there fist and feet. Often the other would dodge the burst of light or pull up a light shield to hit it. Occasionally one of the boys would grab the other's light and toss it to the side. The light fizzing out a few feet out.

Kyo rolled his eyes. They both still holding back even if they were using magic. They weren't layering the balls of light enough to give them much more force then a punch nor to become truly solid.

Tohru, however, knew none of this. She wasn't familiar enough with magic to see an ordinary sparring match between two disciples. No what she saw was two boys trying to kill each other with the same electronical waves her friend Hana could use.

Even then they she had to admit she was impressed with their grace. The way they twisted around each other, their bodies flowing as neither could land a punch. It was like they were dancing together.

Torhu gaped, she's never seen psychics fight before. Kyo and Yuki never got into this stuff. Maybe Kyo just never had the chance. It was pretty one sided with them and always ended quickly. It looked like both Yuki and Harry were straining their bodies and moving with careful concentration. A strange contradiction for their graceful movements.

Even then Yuki looked like he was actually struggling to keep up with Harry.

Harry's body twisted and bent in seemly unnatural ways. His body flowed as chaoticly and gracefully as... as the wind.

Harry suddenly sucked in a breath and unleashed a literal gust of wind at Yuki. Yuki gaped as he was tossed across the room and collided with the wall. Papers and dust went across the room.

"Damnit Harry!" Kyo yelled, "I'm the one who has to clean that up!"

Yuki glared as he stood up, "Since when did you know Air Bending!?"

"You mean you haven't started elemental bending yet?" Harry grinned, "Even Kyo's been working on that,"

Kyo's yell of "Damn brat!" was ignored.

Harry scoffed at Yuki, "You're just a spoiled child. You aren't even capable of doing anything without someone breathing down your neck. You were born with a little talent so you assume that means you never have to work for anything, and that it gives you the right to look down on everyone else. Well guess what, well you lazed about without our master I actually worked. You're not my equal anymore rodent boy. I've surpassed you. I'm BETTER then you, and I'll break you in half if you treat my friends like that again,"

Yuki growled before running out of the room, hiding his face.

Tohru just stood there gaping at all that happened.

"Damn it Harry," Kyo growled, "I'm capable of defending myself,"

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Blame it on my 'Saving people' compulsion if it makes you feel better,"

###

Later that day Harry sat on a stool behind the counter in his father's shop, managing the cash register as his dad worked in the back on some new enchantments. Everything in the shop was made by either his dad or Harry himself.

Hearing the door chime Harry cheerfully greeted, "Welcome to The Shrieking Shack, Enchantments and Potions to cure all ills, from colds to boredom. How may we help you today?"

"Do you have to say that every time a customer comes in," laughed a short blonde boy as he came into view with a tall man in a nice suit. The man had strange pupils in his eyes.

Harry smiled at them, "Actually yeah, dad insist. Hey Momiji, hello Hatori-Sama. Are you here to pick up Akito's potions? I'm afraid they won't be ready for another 3 days,"

"Actually," The man, Hatori, said, "I need to speak with your father,"

"He's in the back, go on ahead," Since Hatori was such close friends with his dad Harry didn't think the lycan would mind.

The man, with his serious as ever face, nodded, "Momiji stay here and don't touch anything,"

"As long as you pay for whatever he breaks I don't mind," Harry teased.

"Indeed," Was all Hatori said before going to the back room.

Momiji ooooed and awed at all the stuff in the magic shop as he always did.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Hatori wants to ask your dad out on a date," said Momiji.

Harry just laughed at that.

"No really," Momiji insisted, "He lost a bet with Aya,"

Harry giggled.

"Aya might be teasing him a little but only because Hatori actually does have a crush on Lupin-Sama,"

Harry froze, "S-so it will be like... a real date..." he tried not too let his thoughts show. A pretend date was one thing but a real REAL date... somehow that made a world of difference.

His dad had never gone on a date before. Harry shook his head. Of course the man had gone on a date at some point. He even told Harry about a few of his school day crushes but... For as long as Harry was alive his dad had never dated anyone. It had always just been him and his dad.

"Won't it be cool if it goes well," Momiji grinned excitedly, "We might end up becoming brothers! Well sorta since Hatori isn't my dad but I live with him and he raises me so it's almost the same,"

Momiji's mother couldn't accept the curse. She had her memory erased and Momiji was banished from the house to not disturb the illusion. Hatori volunteered to look after the boy as the man was the one to erase her memories. He felt responsible even though it was her choice. He wanted to try making things easier on Momiji by still giving him a loving home. Momiji's dad visits as often as he can but not as often as he should in Harry's opinion.

It was nice to see Momiji so excited and the idea of being his brother wasn't awful... but the idea of sharing his dad...

Harry forced himself to smile even though he was panicking on the inside. He didn't know why but the thought of his dad going out with someone terrified him.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at the Stairs to see a old man coming down. He was dressed in strange robes and had a beard as long as Gandalf's.

"Grampa," Harry smiled eagerly. They had dinner last night but they hadn't really had a chance to talk.

Albus smiled, he loved hearing that title, even if it was in Japanese. The old sage wasn't sure if Harry could even speak English.

"Who's your friend?" Albus asked the teen.

"Oh right sorry," Harry grinned, "Grampa Albus, this is Momiji. His family are some of our biggest clients. Momiji, this is Albus Dumbledore. He's visiting from England,"

"Nice to meet you lad," Albus smiled at the little boy just as the back room opened.

"England?" Momiji awed, "So you're like a wizard like Remus right? You have a wand and wear funny clothes and pointy hats!" he said eagerly. Not realizing he was being offensive.

Albus just smiled, finding it charming, "That's right,"

Harry watched as Hatori walked out with a disappointed expression. Harry couldn't help but give a sigh of relief, unfortunately Hatori caught him.

Momiji's shoulders drooped, "Did he say no?"

"Let's go Momiji, I'm done humiliating myself for one day," was his answer. He stepped out of the shop without even noticing Albus as he was on the side of the young man's bad eye.

Albus looked intently at Harry, "Don't much like the idea of your father dating?" being as sharp as he was there was little Albus couldn't interpret based on subtle hints found in a few moments. Whoever that man was, by his demeanor and the words he used it was obvious he just got shot down. Then based on Harry's expression it was just as obvious that he was relieved.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "It's not really that but..."

"Harry," Albus tried, "I'm your grandfather, honorary though it may be. I would like to know you, warts and all,"

Harry sighed, "Can we please talk about something else though and maybe move to stuff like that later,"

Albus sighed with his own disappointment, "Got anyone you fancy yourself?"

"Grampa!?" Harry blushed.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'," the old sage chuckled.

Harry squirmed, "Well kinda but... We've been friends since we were little but recently I've been thinking about him differently but he's made it kinda clear he's not interested in me that way,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Albus sighed, young love could be complex and painful. More so then most grownups tended to remember, "Is he a muggle? I know they have difficulty grasping on the concept of dating your same gender,"

"No he's a psychic. He just doesn't see me that way," Harry moped.

"Harry..." The boy looked up at the old man and blinked when the sage was handing him a bit of candy, "Lemon drop?" the old man smiled sincerely.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him but accepted the candy, "Thanks," popping the treat into his mouth.

"So how are you enjoying going to a muggle school and a Dojo. I imagine it can be quite hard to juggle," Trying to make small talk as he didn't know how to help Harry with his crush.

The old sage didn't want things to be ackward between them but he knew it was too early in their own relationship for him to be giving advice.

"Not really," Harry shrugged, "It's pretty much like going to any other after school program. I love the tournaments we get to go to. I always win at least some prize money. Dad let's me spend it on whatever I want! I usually end up spending it on manga. One of the rooms upstairs is my personal library,"

Albus smiled, "I'm glad to hear you enjoy reading so much,"

Harry shrugged, "I like anime to but Manga just goes into more detail,"

"Do you read any novels of the non-graphic variety?" Albus smiled.

"Honestly... not really. Just the books for the occasional school report," Harry said, happy to get his mind off dating... and wondering if his grampa was doing that deliberately, "So dad told me you were a general during the war as well as a headmaster of a magic school. How's that work?"

Albus smiled, "Very carefully with an unusual lack of sleep. I had to use a Time Turner just to take short naps throughout the day,"

Harry gaped, "Time Turner? Is that like the Time Scope ritual?"

Albus blinked, "Your familiar with that,"

Harry shrugged, "When we left Britain Dad took all the books from the Potter estate. He's been using them to teach me Enchantments, Runes, Potions, Rituals, basically everything that requires components instead of spellcasting. When I was little he tried teaching me some simple stuff with his wand but it doesn't like me,"

The boy shrugged, "Not like it matters cuz I don't really like wand based spells. No offense but most of the spells seem pretty worthless or out right lazy. What's so hard about doing the dishes that you need a spell for it?" the kid seemed to be genuinely asking him.

"It's the same reason you fly verses walking," Albus explained, "Substituting trivial activities with spells exercises our magical pathways, but back to your original question," by Harry's blank face it was obvious the boy forgot what he originally asked, "Time Turners are nothing like the Time Scope ritual. Where the ritual allows you to send your Astral Body into the past to observe an event a Time Turner sends your physical body back into the past to actually interact with it,"

Harry was gaping, "You can do that!?"

"Yes but it's a very difficult enchantment to make,"

"Could I..."

Albus raised an eyebrow as the boy trailed off. The old sage watched as the boy steeled himself and asked the question he was scared to. Albus smiled fondly as he imagined this child growing up in Gryffindor.

"Can I borrow it?" Harry asked.

Albus blinked, "What for?"

Harry blushed, "I... I would like to see if I could... visit my birth parents,"

Albus' heart shattered at the concept, "I'm sorry Harry but you can only go back 6 hours at a time and then you have to get back to the present the long way. Even if you could go back in time that far you would have no way of coming back,"

The boy slumped, "It was a stupid idea anyway,"

"No Harry," Albus shook his head, "It wasn't stupid,"

The boy just sighed, "I do love my dad," he swore, "I just think it be nice if I could have met my birth parents,"

"They would undoubtedly be very proud of the young man you've grown into," Albus assured.

Harry sighed again, "That's what dad says,"

"Well he would know," Albus nodded, "He was one of their best friends after all,"

"I know..." Harry sighed, "... can I have another lemon drop?"

"Of course," Albus smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Shrieking Shake, Enchantments and Potions to cure all ills, from colds to boredom. How may we help you today?"

"That's a rather long slogan," A familiar voice stated as the figure approached the counter.

"Miss Hana?" Harry blinked before straightening himself, "W-what are you doing here?"

She looked around the shop, "I was told this is the best shop in town for magical artifacts,"

"We do our best," Harry declared proudly, "But you've known about us for months and never came in before," he pressed.

Hana just stared for a moment well Harry continued to smile nervously at her. Finally she said, in her usual blank voice, "I need a bag of Holding,"

Harry forced himself to maintain a smile, "We have several different models with that enchantment,"

He walked out from behind the counter and showed her one of the ailses.

She slowly blinked with no other indication of shock at what was in front of her. The ailse was as long as a football field inside their little shop.

"Well we are a magic shop," Harry smiled, "Same principle as the bag of Holding. The ailses are just bigger on the inside,"

"Spacial parameters altered through interdimensional physics... I'm aware of the theory," ... okay she cheated and got that from Harry's thoughts without a clue what it meant but she didn't want the boy to think he was an idiot. She frowned as she saw the boy pout. With a quick scan of his electric waves she realized the boy was disappointed he didn't get to show of his knowledge of magic. Apparently most psychics in Japan didn't get this and he liked explaining it. Wrong move then, she had been hoping to impress him but instead he was focusing on his spoiled fun.

She stared blankly at him, not letting him pick up on any of this through her expression.

Harry just sighed and showed her to the bags. They had all manner of purses and backpacks, all made by Harry's dad or Harry himself. His dad taught him how to sew all kinds of things as well as enchant them. Sewing was a necessary skill for a werewolf with how often you tattered your own clothes. It was one of the skills he passed to Harry. Well that and cooking, Remus was a great cook and taught Harry to follow in his paw prints.

Harry's friends kept teasing him about what a good house wife he'd make.

"This will due," Hana's voice brought Harry out of his thoughts. She picked up a black shoulder with far too many pockets and zippers. One of Harry's earliest attempts that no one had ever wanted to buy. Finally someone wanted it.

"How much does it hold?" She asked.

"Not that much, only 250 pounds for the main pouch and 25 for each of the pockets... It's only a novice level enchantment," Harry admitted, "But the extra pockets make it easier to organize all your stuff,"

Hana nodded, "I don't think I'll need more then that. How much?"

"10 Galleons or 6,536 Yen," Harry smiled, "It's pretty cheap because it's only a novice level bag,"

She nodded, "I'll take it,"

"Cool, Let's go back to the front desk and I'll ring it up," Harry smiled and walked her back.

They stayed in an awkward silence for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more then a few moments.

"I'm sorry," She suddenly said as they walked.

"Eh?" Harry blinked, "What for?"

"When we first met I wasn't very kind... you frightened me," She admitted but strangely her face and voice were still hollow.

"Because of my dad?" Harry sighed.

"No..." She admitted, "I didn't even know your father was a Lycan until Tohru told me... she kept insisting that I make an attempt to be your friend since we're both feel the electric signals,"

Harry blinked. He wasn't aware Tohru would care if they got along.

"I was going to talk to you at school but this seemed more appropriate," She stopped walking and looked at him with those eyes, eyes looking at his very soul. She studied him for a silent moment, really creepying him out but he tried to be still for her. She was reading him. A bit rude to do that without asking but something priestess did to all 'potential threats'. He wanted to prove to her he wasn't dangerous.

After a few silent minutes she said, "There's something dark about you but I understand now it's not you. It's some kind of evil taint attached to your soul like a parasite. I thought you were possessed at first but now realize it holds no influence over you... currently. It's like it's hibernating... what is it?"

"... I don't know. I can't see what you do," Harry admitted.

"You feel it," She observed, still staring at him like that, "You feel the darkness in you and it scares you but you've learned to live with it. Don't get to complacent or it might wake up,"

Harry gulped, "I-I'll keep that in mind,"

Hana nodded and began walking. She didn't say anything as she walked to the counter nor even as she paid for the bag.

The she randomly blurted out, "You offered to take me to some magical hangouts, does that offer still stand?"

"Well I have to watch the shop right now," Harry informed.

"Nonsense," Grandpa Albus suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Go, enjoy your youth," he insisted, "I'll watch the counter well you're gone,"

Harry smiled, "Thanks Grampa," he gave the old man a hug and ran off with Hana, eager to get off work even if it meant he'd spend the day with this creepy girl.

He was actually eagerly to get to know her. Who wanted to be friends with a real life Priestess, even when they're just in training.

Remus peeked his head out from the window behind the counter just in time to spot Harry run out of the shop. He looked over at Albus, "I should duck that boy's pay. Honestly Albus if he was working for anyone else he'd likely get fired for just running off like that,"

"Forgive an old man," Albus smiled, "I don't mean to undermine you but it's important for a boy to enjoy there youth... besides I need to tell you something. It's not easy to say but really isn't something that should be put off. It's about Sirius,"

Remus stayed quite a moment before answering, "I know,"

Albus blinked.

"I keep track of news in Britain... I know he's dead,"

###

The teens spent most of the day together after leaving the Shrieking Shack. They went off to various shops, arcades, and pubs. They might not be allowed to drink in the muggle world but magical beast could care less who they sold to. Still Harry only bought enough to give himself a nice buzz.

Hana even introduced him to the troll market under the bridge. It was heavily patrolled by her temple. As long as demons and monsters didn't try to eat anyone the Priestess let them do their own thing.

The Priestess were the closest thing to law in Japan's magical world. They were self appointed judge, jury, and executioners. Dispensing justice based on what they personally thought was fair with no ethical debates or accountability. Truthfully they were just a well respected gang of vigilantes. If Harry was to go full blown nerd he'd say they were like the Japanese version of the Justice League... well maybe more like the Watchmen.

Only women with the highest Spirit Awareness could join their ranks. They spent years as Apprentices, mastering their powers, before becoming true Priestess.

The Priestess were both feared and loved. Although many of them could be apathetic they were also the only protection there really was in Japan when it came to magic.

Truthfully they weren't just a bunch of monster killers, although that's the first thing people thought of when they were brought up. They were also healer. They practiced the greatest healing magics at their temples and offered them for free. Even Dad's potions weren't as effective as the restoration magic of a Priestess.

A temple usually survived on Donations from the public and... extortion of monsters. Just the bad ones of course. Priestesses would steal money from drug dealers and human trafficking rings. Of course Monster run human trafficking was less about sex and more about dinner.

Letting his mind wander Harry looked over at Hana. She was just a disciple herself but highly skilled. Well if her control over her 'electric waves' were any indication. Her elemental bending was legendary at school. She tended to zap anyone who annoyed her. The fact she'd yet to kill anyone, or even hospitalize them, spoke of her control. Although the muggle students didn't realize how much effort she was putting into not injuring them.

"You'd make a good monk," She suddenly said as they walked through the city. The sun had long set and the troll market was left behind.

"You think so?" Harry blinked. Monks were more like the little helpers of Priestesses. They handled the more personal touches and fought by their sides. They were their assistants and companions. It was a respectable position, and hard to get, but they weren't as big a dea and didn't have such high standards to become an applicant. These temples had a very female dominant culture though with males very much being seen as the magically weaker of the sexes. It came from an old Japanese belief that magic ran stronger in women.

"You have the right temperament for it," She commented, getting Harry's mind back on track, "You'd even be able to exercise your 'saving people' compulsion on someone other then Kyo,"

Harry almost asked how she knew about that, then remembered the reading. She probably picked up on his deepest darkest secrets and knew things about himself even he didn't know... she was probably basing her "You'd make a good monk" comment on more then just his charming personality. Still...

Harry shrugged, taking a bite of his ice cream wrap, "I don't think I could be a monk. I already have a job working in my father's shop and truthfully I like being a magical craftsmen. I'll probably continue down that road,"

"Most Priestess and Monks have jobs and patrol on their off hours,"

Harry blinked, "Really?"

Hana nodded, "The temple can't exactly pay the people there so unless you collect taxes from the Yokai you need a job,"

"You mean extort them," Harry scoffed.

"Exactly why most just have jobs," Hana informed, "You can make a nice living by stealing money from human trafficking and drug dealing operations though. Only bad guys get hurt in those situations... if you want I could put in a good word for you at my temple. Since the Sohma Dojo closed down you need somewhere to hone your skills,"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, I'm loyal to my master. I'm not about to abandon my dojo just because he is going through some things at the moment,"

"You can still train at your master's dojo. The temple won't require you to cut ties with anyone. We will just offer additional training, more specialized to our needs. The fact your Apprenticing as a magical craftsman would make you all the more desirable to my table,"

Harry blushed at that and thought on it a moment, "I'll have to talk to my dad about it,"

"Of course," Hana nodded.

They continued to walk in silence as Harry tried to think. However Harry froze seeing Tohru walking on the other side of the road with a rat by her side.

"What're they doing here?" Harry puzzled.

"Tohru works near here," Hana explained, "I was hoping to walk her home," She looked around for a place to cross. The area was largely fenced in.

Harry gulped and got an overwhelming urge to eavesdrop. He always was pretty nosy.

He fished an ear piece from his own "bigger on the inside" pocket and slipped it into his ear. It was enchanted to improve his hearing. He focused the sense past the street and onto the pair.

"For years living at Sohma house felt like living in a cage," He heard the rat say, "Akito alway kept me as far away from everyone as he could, but what I wanted was to live a normal life with normal people. I wanted to move in with Shigure, enroll in this school. I wondered why he let me go at first. I soon found out, I could leave the house but leaving he cage... that wasn't so easy.

"No I'm still a Sohma, and no matter how much I might want to that is something I can never change. I'll always be.. different. I know that. What scares me is if I get to close to someone they might realize that to... Not like Kyo,"

That shocked Harry to his core, to hear the rat say something positive about Kyo. This wasn't the conversation he expected. He thought the rodent would be bashing him and Kyo after today but this. This really was something private. He shouldn't be listening to this.

Unfortunately the talk went on and Harry continued to listen to the rat's heartfelt rant, "He's shy when he first meets someone but after he gets to know them a little he can open up and be himself. Because of what he is he can never be accepted into the Zodiac but isn't it better that he can be accepted by normal people for who he is... That... is exactly what I always wanted. That's why I get so angry at him because he can't even see what he has. He's blinded by that foolish desire to join the very same family I've spent my whole life trying to run away from,"

"Yuki," Tohru finally spoke, "People do accept you, alot more then you know. They're always talking about how nice you are,"

"But that's not me. You say they accept me because I'm nice, well I only act nice because I want them to accept me, not because it's how I really feel. I'm not a good person I'm just... selfish,"

"Let's go," Harry insisted to Hana as he ribbed his spy piece from his ear, having heard much more then he ever wanted to. It kinda shattered his view of the rat being nothing more then a spoiled prick.

Hana looked at him. She blankly stared at him a moment before nodding her head. Whatever she picked up on convincing her to agree. So they left, and didn't see Yuki change back.

###

The next day at school Harry didn't know how to act around Yuki. He always figured the rodent was so standoffish because he thought he was better then everyone else... who would have guessed it was actually because he had an inferiority complex.

Harry groaned as he sat back in his chair, trying to pay attention to the teacher but his mind stuck on other things. Dad always warned him about eavesdropping but he was such a nosy little brat he couldn't help it. Especially not when he thought someone might be talking about him.

After school he decided to ignore everyone and get home as soon as possible. Not only because he didn't want to deal with it but because of what tonight was.

###

"Kyo?" Shigure blinked seeing the boy walking towards the door with an overnight bag, "Running away already?" He smiled. The boy had only just got home.

Kyo looked up at him with a strangely docile expression, "It's a full moon tonight,"

Shigure gaped for a second as the implication hit him, "I see, I hadn't realized... say hi to Harry for me,"

Kyo nodded and walked out, giving a passing glance at Yuki who was sitting at the table. Tohru was sitting by Yuki looking solemn.

Yuki rolled his eyes, "What does he have to spend full moons meditating under waterfalls? He takes all that martial arts nonsense far too seriously,"

"That's not it," Tohru looked... disturbed, "He's going to keep Harry company,"

"Why would he-" Yuki suddenly stopped as he made the connection himself, "Oh..." was all he could say.

###

Kyo growled. It was already dark out by the time he got to Harry's. The carrot top had forgotten his overnight bag at Shigure's so he had to walk all the way back after school. Then he got the bright idea that he should rent a movie and pick up some pizza as Harry needed something to distract him. Unfortunately that added a couple hours to his walk to the shrieking shack and now it was dark. At least Harry had his grandfather to keep him company tonight.

Kyo didn't know why but the second he touched the door to the shop his hair stood on end. All his instincts were screaming at him to run. He ignored it, like always, and unlocked the door with the key Harry gave him some years ago. The second the door cracked open he could hear the screams of agony and despair.

"Harry?" Kyo calmly called, a bit used to all these. He was about to close the door to not bother the neighbors when something jumped on him.

His body smashed to the ground and it took him a moment to process what was standing over in. It was a sickly looking beast. Appearing as if even a light breeze could kill it but somehow radiated power. Before he could react it's fangs dug into his shoulder. He screamed at the force of the bite.

Kyo layered his hand in energy and slammed it into the werewolf's face but all that did was scrape it's teeth across his shoulder. Kyo didn't know what else to do. He didn't have time to think and did the one thing he knew could save him... he ripped off his beads.

The Werewolf yelped in pain and jump back as Kyo's blood turned to liquid rage, but unlike the Lycan his body could withstand it. If anything the boy shivered with how insanely GOOD it felt. His mind was cloudy but he was still aware of himself. He just felt it, a near uncontrollable hate which took every bit of his training to bury.

Harry would never forgive him if he hurt the Lycan but he needed to get it under control. Remus wasn't a 'he' at this moment. He was a mindless monster that would try to kill everything around him. If Kyo didn't get it back in it's cage a lot of people were going to die.

The Lycan was currently busy spitting out the demon's poison blood. Kyo knew this was probably his one chance to get the beast under control easily but he had to make sure.

"Harry!?" Kyo roared, his voice savage and deep, echoing in his throat.

"I-" He hear Harry's voice from inside the shop "I'm fine. I actually almost got him back in the basement when you showed up,"

Kyo flinch, "I'll get him back,"

"Don't hurt him," Harry yelled, "Just keep him occupied,"

"Right," Kyo promised just as the beast regained it's senses.

It looked at Kyo a moment but strangely seemed to calm down. Guess it felt comfortable around it's fellow monsters. Unfortunately it turned it's head up and started growling again. Looking over, Kyo saw some people watching from their windows. He groaned as he heard the beast howl in rage. It lept up at the window and Kyo had to grab hold of it's leg and yank it down. The beast snarled and kicked, turning against Kyo the moment he showed he was a threat.

Kyo let his skin burn in heat until he managed to coat his demonic body in flames. He slammed a giant fist at the the beast, harshly burning it. However as soon as the wounds appeared on the beast they healed. Honestly it was the only reason Kyo was even willing to use fire bending on the monster.

The beast attacked with unfocused savagery. It's claws flailed like mad, tearing out chunks of the demon boy's skin, and sadly he didn't have a healing factor. He focused his internal magic, channeling a conscious spell to help his wounds. All but the bite closed as his restoration spells weren't skilled enough to heal magical wounds. He'd have to avoid getting bitten again.

The beast jumped on him and once again tried to do just that. Kyo grabbed hold of it's mouth with his own monsters claw, severely burning it's face well feeling the skin constantly boiling and healing. All it seemed to do was piss the beast off even more.

Kyo quickly rolled over and pinned the beast to the ground well Harry ran finally outside, holding a bottle.

"Hold your breathe!" Harry ordered as he slammed the vial down on the ground, next to the beast head. The vial released a gas and Kyo did his best not to breath it in. As the beast raged it's movements quickly got more and more sluggish until it finally passed out.

###

Unfortunately Kyo's pizza was all over the street corner and the movie he rented was crushed to bits. Guess it was a good thing his dad wasn't in the country. He'd be so pissed about the rental... maybe he'd be more upset about the bite. The boy currently sat in Harry's living room in his human form as he sipped tea. Harry's grampa just came back from erasing the memories of all the people who saw them tonight and was now wrapping up the bite. The old man looked very concerned as he treated Kyo's wound. Harry looked equally concerned.

"You can't curse someone who's already cursed," Kyo assured his friend, "I'll be fine,"

Harry hesitantly nodded.

"I'd be more worried about your shop. Looks like half your inventory got shredded,"

Harry shrugged, "It's insured,"

"How often does that happen?" Grampa suddenly asked.

"Actually it's the first time," Harry looked down shame faced, "I... I forgot to lock the door to his cell... It was my fault. I was distracted and made a careless mistake,"

The old man sighed, "Harry this most certainly isn't your fault,"

"It isn't my father's either," Harry glared but Grampa didn't respond to that.

The old man looked at Kyo, "You're a Jinchuriki," it was more a statement then a question.

"Close enough to one," Kyo shrugged, and did his best to ignore the pain that simple gesture caused, "The demon is bound to my family line. I just have the 'privilege' of being it's physical host,"

The old man nodded hesitantly so Kyo once again assured, with greater explanation, "My family has had encounters with Lycans before. Our curse is legitimate enough that werewolf venom can't affect us. Apparently it burns like a bitch but my curse will eventually overwhelm it and kill off all the Venom. First come first serve and all that,"

"Still," Harry finally spoke, "We should get you to a temple. They should be able to close the wound at least,"

"Go with him," The old man insisted, "I'll keep an eye on Remus,"

Harry looked unsure, "I... That sleep potion I gave him will only last a few minutes. His body will burn through it pretty quickly,"

"I'm aware," The old man insisted, "I'm 200 years old my boy, and have been studying magic since I was a child. I can assure you I can handle it,"

Kyo scoffed, "Yeah cuz you were a big help getting Remus back in his cage,"

Harry shrugged, "Gramp was walking passed the basement door when Dad crashed through it and knocked him against a wall, would have knocked out anybody. He never had a chance to cast a spell,"

Kyo scuffed but reluctantly got up. Leaning on Harry the two teenagers left for the most lycan friendly temple.


End file.
